Night of the Living Spacesuit
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After a day at the beach, Sasha finds a piece of technology that leads to one of the most unusual experiences of her and Rachel's lives.


**This is something I've always wanted to do ever since I watched the movie 'My Favorite Martian'. No flames and enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha Jocklin walked down the docks of the sunny beachfront. The girls loved the beach, their was no place like it.

Rachel took a big breath of the ocean air. "Is this the life or what?"

"Yeah, I always love coming down here." Sasha said. "Such a beautiful day! What could be nicer?"

"How about some ice cream?" Rachel said.

"Yeah!"

The girls headed down to the ice cream shop. Rachel got cookies and cream while Sasha got vanilla and chocolate swirl. They were just about to leave the store when,

"Ouch!" Sasha hit her foot against something.

Rachel spun around. "What's wrong?!"

"This." Sasha bent down and picked up a strange metal object. "What's this? A belt buckle?"

"It's not like any belt buckle I ever saw." Rachel said.

Sasha was quite perplexed. But whatever it was, it fascinated her.

"Better leave it here." Rachel told her sister. "We better be heading home."

Sasha watched Rachel take off, then she put the object in her purse and followed her sister.

* * *

The sun has set when the girls returned to the Grant Mansion, the girls came home from a fun-filled day of beach-going, ice cream, and shopping.

"We really have to do these more often." Sasha said.

"Yeah, I know." Rachel replied. "Anyway, I better get dinner going."

While Rachel started cooking, Sasha decided to freshen up and get in her sleepwear. She went into her room, reached into her purse and put the strange object on her dresser.

"Maybe Frankenstrike will know what it is." Sasha said. She went to her dresser and took out her new pajamas. It was a small pink nightgown made from the softest chiffon.

"Whammy's gonna be happy seeing me in this." Sasha said smiling. She went to the master bathroom and took a shower.

A few minutes later, Sasha came out in her bathrobe all fresh and clean. But she felt herself stiffen when her slip was gone!

"Where's my nightgown?!" And that's not all that was missing. Sasha looked around saw the object she took gone too! "What's going on?!"

"Whoa, Mama!"

Sasha heard a voice coming from her closet. She saw some sort of struggling going in there too.

Knowing their was an intruder in her home, Sasha gulped and searched for a weapon. All she had was her pillow, so she armed herself and slowly made her way to the closet.

Sasha took a deep breath, opened the door, and froze.

What appeared to be a shiny, silver-grey living spacesuit was embracing Sasha's nightgown.

The suit talked. "You and me against the world, baby!" He began pressing the nightgown against his mouth, collar, actually, and make smooching sounds.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAH! It's the kidnapper! I'll handle her!" said the suit. He tossed the gown aside and lunged at Sasha. "RAAAAAAAAH!"

Sasha screamed twice as loud. She tried to run away, but the suit grabbed her. "NO! Let go of me!"

"You mess with the suit, you get the horns!"

In her state of terror-stricken panic, Sasha managed to get away and run out the door. She pressed against it to keep the monster in.

However, she saw the suit crawling through the door crack.

"RACHEL!" Sasha screamed as she ran like a rocket down the stairs to the kitchen. She came barreling in and grabbed her sister in a fear-filled hug.

"Whoa! Sasha! What's wrong?!" Rachel said, pulling Sasha off of her.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-!" Sasha stammered, waving her hands in confusing motions. "I-I-I-It's alive! And it tried to kill me!"

"What's alive?!" said Rachel.

"That-that space man suit! It was talking and moving but there was no one inside! We have to get out of here!"

"There you are!"

The girls saw the living suit right before them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girls screamed and tried to run away, but the suit lashed out and grabbed Rachel. The wrestled all over the kitchen floor.

But Rachel was gonna show him who's in control. And it wasn't the talking suit.

Rachel grabbed the suit by his collar mouth and tackled him to the floor. She skillfully pinned his arms and legs, or rather, his sleeves and pant legs down.

The suit struggled in Rachel's hold. "Go ahead! Do whatever you want! Torture me! Send me to a dry cleaners! You'll never get me to sing!"

"What in the world are you?!" Rachel said, panting for breath. She heard whimpering and spotted Sasha cowering in the corner of the kitchen.

"Get off me, Earthing!" snapped the suit.

"Not until you tell me what you are!" Rachel snapped back.

"Never!" He turned away. "You don't scare me, ya dumb blonde!"

"HEY!" Sasha's voice suddenly became angry. She stomped over and pointed a finger at the suit. "NO ONE! Talks to my sister like that!"

"Oooh, what are you gonna do? Spank me?" the suit mocked. He laughed until Sasha grabbed his collar and started stretching him.

"GAH! Let go! Don't do that!" the suit cried out. "You'll stretch me out!"

"Then tell Rachel you're sorry and that you're the dumb one!" Sasha snarled, pulling harder.

"OKAY! Okay! Rachel I'm sorry and I'm the dumb one!"

Sasha stopped and released him.

The suit was beyond relieved he was in one piece. "You gals are tougher than you look..."

"We try." Rachel said, her voice softened. "So, what are you? Do you have a name?"

Sensing these girls' weren't bad humans, and not wanting to get his collar pulled again, the suit confessed. "I, am a Polymorphic Zootenex 3,000. But everyone just calls me Zoot."

"Huh. You do look like a Zoot suit." Rachel said.

"But how are you able to talk?" Sasha said, getting a closer look. She felt around him to see what was making him talk.

"Hehehehehey! No touchy!" Zoot laughed.

The sisters saw the suit wriggle and giggle, hinting something oh so familiar to them.

The girls smiled. Rachel reached out and gave Zoot's undersleeve a tickle.

"Ahahahahaha! Stop! That tickles!" Zoot tried to sound tough, but the girls kept tickling him.

Sasha tickled where his stomach should be. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

"Tickle, tickle!" Rachel cooed, tickling his undersleeves.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's enough! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm warning you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The sisters decided to give him a break. Rachel got off Zoot and helped him up. "Care to join us for dinner?"

"Uh, I don't think he has the stomach for it." Sasha said.

"Well," Zoot said. "Since you're being generous...can I see your laundry room?"

* * *

In the laundry room, Rachel and Sasha laughed up a storm as they watched Zoot having his own pool party in their washing machine.

"Ow! Spin me, Mama!" Zoot sang, all wet and sudsy. "So nice! So good!"

"This guy's a riot!" Rachel cackled. Sasha couldn't say anything since she was laughing so hard.

Once Zoot was dried off, the girls decided to relax and have some soda pop while Zoot had some laundry detergent.

"Do living spacesuits need to drink?" asked Sasha.

"I don't need to drink, I can quit when I want." Zoot replied before taking a swig. "I gotta say, you gals are pretty hospitable."

Rachel shrugged. "I guess it just comes naturally for us."

"And good thing too."

The girls saw Rook with an elderly man wearing beach bum clothes, he even wore black socks with sandals!

"As I thought, here is your Zoot, Mr. Martin." said Rook.

"Zoot!" the man exclaimed.

Zoot dropped his drink and jumped with glee. "Martin!" He ran towards the man and jumped into him and now the man was wearing Zoot!

Rook smiled. "Zoot belongs to Martin here. Polymorphic Zootenex suits are exclusive only to Mars."

"Mars?!" Rachel and Sasha shouted together.

"There's life on Mars?!" Rachel said, baffled.

Rook nodded. "Yes, and Martin here is a Martian. He called the Plumbers about his missing suit. Once we checked the security cameras around the pier, my intuition was right, Zoot is here with you girls."

"So...this man is a Martian? He doesn't look like one."

"Only because I wear a disguise, Rachel Jockin." Martin opened his mouth and took out a piece of gum.

The girls backed away in slack-jawed shock as they watch Martin slowly take his Martian form;

A rather bulbous headed, multi-eyes, multi-limbed, orange skinned alien. It was just like in the movies.

Seeing their scared reactions, Martin put the gum back in his mouth and returned to his human form.

"Wow...so that's what a Martian looks like." Sasha breathed out.

"True, but you females live with a vast variety of aliens species. Surely a Martian is how you say, no big deal. Am I right?"

The girls pondered Martin's statement. He was quite right.

"Yeah, but it's truly an honor seeing a real Martian." Rachel said.

"And his talking space suit." Sasha added. "Uh, sorry I took you, Zoot."

Rachel turned to her sister. "You took him?! When?!"

"Uh..." Sasha twiddled her fingers. "Remember that belt buckle thing I found at the ice cream shop?"

"I told you to leave that alone!" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry!" Sasha said honestly. "But I didn't mean this to happen! I mean, what rational person would anticipate something like this?"

"She's got you there, Goldilocks." Zoot said.

Rachel sighed. "Fair enough."

"I shall return you to your home, Martin." Rook said.

"Thank you, Magister." said Martin. He turned to the girls. "I hope Zoot wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all." Rachel said, smiling.

"In fact, he was a blast." Sasha admitted.

"I am impressive, am I not?" Zoot gloated.

"Quit being a boastful bathrobe!" Martin said. "We must return home!"

"You're heading back to Mars?" Rachel asked.

"No, the next town over." Martin corrected.

"You live here on Earth?!" Sasha said.

"Yes, with a good human named Tim O'Hara and his love interest Lizzie." Martin said.

"Cool! Maybe we can visit sometime!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, these chicks are a hoot!" Zoot said.

Rook laughed. "They certainly are."

Rachel and Sasha said their last goodbyes to their new friends. They watched Rook drive them back home.

"So, still had a good day today?" Rachel asked Sasha.

Sasha smiled. "One of the best ever."


End file.
